


Any more bright ideas

by notallbees



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward First Times, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Fine,” Bucky says at last, when Steve has stopped wriggling, and then he suddenly turns bashful. “Well, they uh. He was talkin’ about what a girl did for him last week, when they was foolin’ around.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He goes quiet again, and Steve jabs a finger in his ribs to make him talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quit it,” he yelps, and the two of them start giggling again. He should probably feel tired, but Steve is giddy with the lateness of the hour and the sound of music and parties happening in the building. “Alright, alright,” Bucky says when they’ve got ahold of themselves. “She gave him a suckjob.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>New Year's Eve, 1931. After Bucky overhears some older boys talking about oral sex, he tries to show off to Steve about what he knows. It's all going well until Steve decides they ought to try it for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any more bright ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Any more bright ideas　更多讚讚的點子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194899) by [kiku_azuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya)



Steve hears his mother’s laughter echo up the stairwell, and he feels happy to know that she’s having a good time. She tucked him and Bucky into bed an hour ago, although she’s promised he can stay up til midnight _next_ New Year’s Eve, but Steve doesn’t mind because he’s not actually asleep. And he’d rather be tucked up with Bucky anyway, than sitting around at some stuffy grown up party. It was fine while they were down there, at least until Uncle Harv gave them a drink to share that made them splutter and cough. After they’d finished it they couldn’t stop giggling, and Steve’s ma had decided it was time for bed. 

“Stevie?” Bucky whispers, rolling over toward him in the dark. “You awake?”

“Uh huh.” Bucky takes a deep breath, and Steve shuffles closer to listen. “What is it?”

“Well, you know Robbie?”

“Who works for your pa, sure.”

“Yeah, him. Well I overheard him and his buddies talkin’ the other day, and I couldn’t come out without them knowin’ I was there, so-”

Steve kicks him. “Buck! He’d kill you if he caught you eavesdropping.”

“Nah,” Bucky huffs, giving him a kick back. He ain’t gentle, neither. “They were talkin’ about making time with girls, I didn’t want ‘em to know I’d overheard is all. They’d probably think I’d tell on ‘em.”

“You are telling on ‘em,” Steve says, giggling. 

Bucky scowls at him. “Shut it, Rogers. You wanna hear or not?” Steve makes a show of getting comfortable, propping himself up so he can hear better, moving in closer for secrecy’s sake. “Fine,” Bucky says at last, when Steve has stopped wriggling, and then he suddenly turns bashful. “Well, they uh. He was talkin’ about what a girl did for him last week, when they was foolin’ around.”

He goes quiet again, and Steve jabs a finger in his ribs to make him talk. 

“Quit it,” he yelps, and the two of them start giggling again. He should probably feel tired, but Steve is giddy with the lateness of the hour and the sound of music and parties happening in the building. “Alright, alright,” Bucky says when they’ve got ahold of themselves. “She gave him a suckjob.”

Steve looks at him blankly. He’s got a feeling he ought to know what that means, but he’s too stupid with excitement to grasp it. “She what?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You know,” he says, reaching up and tapping his fingertips against Steve’s mouth. “She _helped him out_ , put his - _you_ know - in her mouth?”

“Why?” Steve asks, wide-eyed and bewildered. It comes out a little too loud, and Bucky quickly hushes him, fingertips still touching his mouth, pressing harder. 

“C’mon, Steve,” he replies. “ _You_ know. Because…” He gestures his hand in front of Steve’s face, looking for words. It’s nearly completely dark in the room, but Steve can still see him blushing. “Because it’d feel good. Wouldn’t it?” He pauses. “Probably?”

Steve is blushing too. He can feel his face heating up and his voice kinda catching, kinda hitching as he says, “Ye-es?” He frowns, trying to meet Bucky’s eyes, but he’s looking away, shy and bashful about it. “What, you wanna try it too?”

That gets his attention, and Bucky jerks his head up to look at Steve. “Whaddya mean?”

“We could, if you want,” Steve murmurs, shrugging. “I don’t mind. It might be fun.”

Bucky swallows loudly, and his voice comes out soft and breathy. "Alright."

"You wanna go first?" Bucky shakes his head and Steve grins. He sits up in the bed, shifting to his knees. "I'll go."

Bucky’s eyes have gone comically wide, and he pushes himself up onto his elbows. Steve shuffles down the bed, and hears the mattress creak under him just at the same moment someone laughs downstairs. He glances over his shoulder at the door. 

Bucky makes a slightly strangled noise. ‘What if your mom comes upstairs?’ 

Steve shakes his head. ‘She ain’t gonna,’ he replies, hoping silently he’s right. He is level on the mattress with Bucky’s knees now, and not quite sure where to go from here. He glances at where the blanket is bunched up around his friend’s hips, bites his tongue. ‘Uhh...’ Hesitantly, he reaches for the sheet, ready to pull it down. ‘Do I…?’

Bucky just shrugs, still on his elbow. It takes a moment for him to say anything, but eventually he manages to clear his throat and sit up more so that the blankets fall further down to his thighs. Steve’s eyes stay trained where they are. Just half an hour ago when they were stripping down for bed, Bucky just being in his shorts looked like nothing. Now, though, he can see the vague curve of Bucky’s half hard dick, and he’s gonna, what? Suck it like a tootsie roll? 

Steve licks his lips. He’s too curious and too determined now. He reaches out, touches Bucky’s dick with his fingertips. He just hears Bucky pull in a sharp intake of breath above him.

“So I just…?” Bucky nods, running his tongue anxiously over his bottom lip. Frowning, Steve presses down experimentally, and Bucky’s eyes widen. “Can you get it out?”

“Okay,” Bucky whispers, wriggling up so he can strip out of his shorts. Steve helps him to pull them down, his fingers digging into Bucky's pudgy thighs. Steve's heart is starting to race, in a way he normally associates with sitting out of stickball games, or running to keep up with Bucky and collapsing to his knees tired and winded. This time he doesn't plan to let it stop him. 

"You've got more hair than me," Steve whispers, reaching out and running his fingertips lightly over Bucky's johnson. He doesn't have that much, just a smattering on the soft skin right above, but Steve has almost nothing there yet, and Bucky's is much darker too. 

"Lemme see," Bucky says in a bossy voice, reaching out, but Steve smacks his hand away. "Hey!" 

"You'll see in a minute."

Bucky scowls at him, but Steve takes no notice. He stares curiously down at Bucky's prick. It's a little bigger than his own too, but he's sure he can still get it in his mouth. Steve licks his lips, then he ducks his head and runs his tongue over the soft, hot skin. Bucky makes a soft noise in his throat, but when Steve glances up at him, Bucky just nods for him to keep going. Gathering his courage, Steve picks Bucky's prick up off his stomach and sticks it in his mouth. 

The first thing that hits him is the taste, and it almost makes Steve pull back on the spot. Bucky tastes like musty skin that has been tucked away in sweaty shorts for too long, and Steve's first instinct is to tell him that his mom is right - he needs to wash his drawers more often. But he soldiers through. 

"Stevie?" Bucky whispers in a wary tone. "That feels kinda weird."

Steve ignores him again and tries to fit all of it in his mouth. It's a stretch, but he can just about manage it. Once he's there, he suddenly realizes that he's not sure what he ought to do next. 

"I think you're supposed to move," Bucky says, a rising note to him voice that makes it clear he doesn't actually know. 

Steve tries moving his head up and down a bit, but it makes his neck hurt, and Bucky yelps something about teeth at him, so he stops and just holds it in his mouth for a few seconds longer  
After what seems like enough time has passed, he spits it out and looks up at Bucky expectantly. Bucky doesn't look all that pleased. 

"Was it not good?"

Bucky makes a face. "It was kinda uncomfortable, I don't think you did it right."

"You try it then," Steve says angrily. "It was your idea anyway."

"Alright alright," Bucky grumbles. He pushes Steve onto his back and wrestles his shorts off him impatiently. Steve kicks his legs up to help, and there's a few moments of shuffling around and too loud creaking from the bed frame, and then Bucky’s head is between Steve's knees and his hand is loosely fitted around his dick and he has a look on his face that is half skeptical, half apprehensive.

Steve tries to stay still, because it looks like Bucky’s building up to something and he doesn't want to scare him away. But he can't help squirming a little, because Bucky is touching his dick. _Someone_ is touching his dick. "You - you don't have to," he says in a croaky voice, because Bucky looks pretty anxious.

“Shut it, Rogers.” Bucky glances up at him, his mouth trying to make a wry smirk, but Steve can tell he’s nervous as anything. Still, Steve keeps his trap shut and watches, enraptured, as Bucky rolls Steve’s foreskin down and sucks the head of his johnson into his mouth. 

“Oh,” Steve murmurs, feeling a dizzy sensation rush through him. “ _Oh_.”

Bucky pulls off to shush him quietly, then he puts the whole of Steve’s prick in his mouth. For one crazy moment, Steve has the idea that it might be a good way to keep Bucky quiet, stop him shooting his mouth off, but he quickly stops thinking about that, or anything much, when Bucky presses his mouth tight around Steve and _sucks_. 

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” Steve gasps, fingers clenching in the bedsheet. His thighs shake, his stomach clenching hard, and he falls back against the pillow and shoots off right in Bucky’s mouth.

“Urgh - Jesus,” Bucky splutters, pulling away from Steve and reaching for the glass of water on the nightstand. He spits viciously, glaring at Steve over the edge of it. 

Steve can feel that he’s gone bright red. “Sorry,” he mutters, wincing. “Didn’t mean to.”

Bucky keeps on glaring. “Uh huh. You didn’t mean to get your wad all over my face, I got it. You’re a jerk.”

“Well surely that’s gotta be the point, huh?” Steve snaps, defensively. “Like when you’re - uh, touching yourself, right? _That’s_ all about getting off.”

Bucky just shrugs, and Steve flops back onto the pillow for a few moments, and trying to catch his breath. The ceiling above him is spinning slightly, and he closes his eyes to block it out. He feels a bit lightheaded, because that - that was easily both the fastest, and the goddamn best he’s ever shot his load. When he opens his eyes again, Bucky still looks grumpy, and Steve kicks him.

“Hey.”

“What.”

Steve starts to feel a little guilty; he got his, and he feels bad that Bucky didn’t seem to enjoy it when he tried. “C’mere,” he says, sitting up and grabbing hold of Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m gonna try again.”

For a moment, Bucky looks terrified. “Ahh, Steve, I dunno-”

“Lie down,” Steve snaps, pushing on his shoulder. Bucky grumbles at him, but he goes, digging his shoulders into the mattress and letting his bent knees fall open. Steve settles between them and takes a deep breath. He can do this. 

Bucky is eyeing him apprehensively, his lips turned down, but he doesn’t object when Steve leans in so that the bed dips underneath them and Bucky’s johnson (not exactly hard anymore, but not soft neither) looms up between them, a scant breath away from Steve’s mouth. Again. 

Downstairs, Steve’s uncle Harv is talking loudly about his car. The sound of his voice carries up the stairwell, booming and echoing. Steve blocks it out, and darts his tongue out to wet his lips. 

He tries to think what felt good when Bucky did this to him. All that comes to mind really is just _hot_ and _wet_ and _jesusjesusohmygod_ \- the rush of sensations all at once. 

He decides to ease into it this time, and takes the base of Bucky’s prick between his thumb and two forefingers, angling it towards him. With the flat of his tongue he licks up Bucky’s dick again (he didn’t seem to mind this last time, at least), and Bucky just lets out a breathy sound, wiggling slightly above him.

It can’t he _that_ difficult, he thinks. Not if Bucky can do it. After a few swirling licks around the head of Bucky’s johnson, Steve bites the bullet and opens his mouth to take the head of Bucky’s prick between his lips. Just the head. Take it slow, Rogers, he tells himself. It had felt good when Bucky had sucked on him, so Steve tries that, and the strangled noise that Bucky makes tells him that he’s probably doing something right. 

“That’s okay?” he murmurs, but Bucky just kicks him. 

“Keep goin’!”

Steve rolls his eyes, but there’s no point arguing right now, and he puts Bucky’s dick in his mouth again. It still tastes kinda nasty, but he’s used to Bucky’s smell after all, and it begins to lose some of the strong musky taste after he’s sucked up and down it a couple of times. Bucky’s breathing has gone high and quick, like it does after they’ve been running, or nearly caught out by Mr Berkowitz lifting candy from the store. It’s strange, and thrilling, to make Bucky sound like that just by touching him a little. He pulls off, because it’s getting a little much, but he wraps his fingers around Bucky’s prick instead and pumps him a few times. 

“Christ-” Bucky pants, and slams his palm down onto the bed, his hips jerking up a bit to thrust into Steve’s hand. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, and his stomach is clenching. Something is definitely working this time. Steve grins, and leans forward to take Bucky back between his lips again. 

Only, he doesn’t get the chance; because that’s when Bucky’s hand darts forward to grip into Steve’s hair - who knows why - and he lets out a long, wrecked noise and shoots off into Steve’s eye. 

Steve hisses and tries to pull back, but unfortunately Bucky still hasn’t quite registered that he’s got his hand buried tight in Steve’s short hair, holding him in place, so jerking away only really has the effect of getting jizz not only in Steve’s eye, but also all over his cheek and mouth. 

“Shove off,” Steve snaps out, tugging Bucky’s hand out of his hair, and sits up on his knees. He rubs a bit frantically at his now watering eye and tries to smear the rest of Bucky’s sticky jism off his face. “Thanks, Buck,” he grumbles, still squinting against the sting in his eye. 

Bucky huffs. “Well I got a whole mouthful of yours, that wasn’t exactly nice either.”

“I’m gonna wash this out,” Steve grumbles, climbing off the bed and going over to the basin. 

“Aw, Stevie-”

Steve hunches over the bowl and splashes cold water over his face. His eye is stinging, and he can’t open it properly to see what he’s doing, but he knows the best thing for something in your eye is to just wash it out as best you can. Bucky comes up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lemme take a look.”

“Oh, is your mom a nurse too?” Steve snaps, and Bucky growls.

“Don’t be an ass, c’mon.” He turns Steve around and tilts his face toward the chink of street light from outside the window. Steve’s eyes are both watering now, and he blinks quickly to try and stop it. Bucky picks up a washcloth and scrubs at Steve’s face, wiping away the excess water and the remains of the sticky jazz on his chin. “Your eye still botherin’ you?”

Steve shakes his head. “It’s fine now, most of it got on my face.”

Bucky looks away. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Seems fair,” Steve says, smirking at him. Bucky meets his eyes, a grin slipping across his face. Bucky cracks first, a snigger that sets Steve off giggling, and soon the two of them are helpless with laughter, clutching at each other to keep upright. 

They break apart when they hear footsteps on the stairs, suddenly right outside the door, and they both yelp and scramble back into bed as quick as they can. 

“Stevie! Bucky? Are you two asleep in there?”

“Yes, ma!” Steve yells back, and Bucky elbows him sharply. 

“Get to sleep!” she says, and Steve is relieved to hear that she doesn’t sound that mad. She sounds like she’s trying not to laugh.

“Yes, ma!” he yells again, and they listen silently to her footsteps going back down the stairs. 

Bucky nudges him to move over, and the two of them get comfortable under the sheets again. They settle in, curling in towards each other even though they’re almost too big to lie like that now.

“So,” Steve whispers after a minute. “Got any more bright ideas?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more of this raunchiness, follow [notallbees](notallbees.tumblr.com) on tumblr! You can also reblog this fic [right here](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/111137523180/any-more-bright-ideas-2819-words-by-notallbees) :D


End file.
